LoveHearts
by katlou303
Summary: Demyx is a lazy teenager, wanting nothing except his sitar and his friends. But the arrival of his sister brings all sorts of trouble. Larxene's friends are obscenely attractive. Beware: Sweet, nonsensical love within. Zemyx. Rated T for swearing.


This fic will be: Zemyx, RikuxSora, AkuRoku, SeiferxHayner (maybe) and once again I don't have a clue who Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, Vincent and Sephiroth will be paired with.

xxxxxxxx

"Just one minute." Demyx grumbled, ice cold drops of water dripping into his eyes from his drenched dark blonde hair, "Just one lousy minute, she says." People passing by barely gave him a second glance, and whenever anyone's eyes lingered for a little longer than usual it was usually on his hair (a stylish mullet) or his sitar case, which he clutched under his long black coat to protect from the rain. Even worse, ideas for a song kept flooding into his mind. He found himself humming an infectious tune and fought the urge to rip out his sitar and start strumming there and then on the street.

"Da daaaa, bum bum _bum_, hmm, da daaaa…" He sang softly under his breath, eyes glaring into the crowd of people, searching for a platinum blonde head. He suddenly spotted his sister's umbrella; it was shaped like a cow and thus very easy to spot. It even had a tail. The cow turned left and right as its owner swivelled within the crowd, obviously looking for Demyx. "Larxene!" He yelled, wincing when a drop of water hit him in the eye. The cow abruptly turned in his direction, its tail smacking an innocent passer-by in the face. As Larxene hobbled towards him, Demyx found himself frowning at the cast on her leg. She didn't seem to be using crutches.

As she reached him he examined her more closely, eyebrows quirking upwards in a worried fashion. Her blonde hair was still slicked back, with two distinctive antennae-like strands of hair sticking up, her eyes were green with a malicious glint and she wore her usual punk-style ripped clothing. Looking closer he noticed that her long nails had been painted blood-red. "Why the hell aren't you using crutches?" Demyx demanded. She scowled and gestured towards the impatient-looking man in her taxi.

"Crutches are for sissies, now gimme that tenner for the nice taxi-man." She replied, baring her teeth in a scary grin, her face white and pinched with pain. Demyx sighed and dug into his waterlogged pocket for his wallet, opened it, smiled at the picture of himself grinning like an idiot with that brat Hayner from a couple of years below him in school. He took out two five pound notes and handed them over. Larxene thanked him in an uncharacteristic show of gratitude and rushed over to the irate taxi-man.

"Well," She huffed, returning to his side, infuriating bone-dry in comparison to his drenched self, "I don't know about you, but I could really do with some hot chocolate. And cookies," She slowly smirked and looked up at him in a manner she obviously thought was adorable, batting her eyelashes coyly "Make me some when we get back?"

"Bah." Demyx spat, pulling his hood more securely over his head and quickly turning in the direction of his house, "I haven't even officially said you can stay yet!"

"You wouldn't turn away your beloved sister, would you?"

"_Beloved_?"

"Well, fine. But I'm injured, and we're family, and I don't know anyone in England. So you're morally obliged to help me out." Larxene snapped, charging across a busy road, leaving Demyx in her wake, apologising to the drivers who'd been forced to slam on their brakes to avoid running her over.

"You're only injured because you stole candy from a baby and got hit by a cyclist as you ran away!" Demyx said incredulously, deftly avoiding stepping into puddles as he tried to keep up with Larxene's determined hobble.

"I wanted to see if it was as easy as everyone said!" Larxene snarled back.

"And was it?" Demyx asked, curious despite himself.

Larxene considered it. "Yeah, I guess it was."

"Oh."

"Are we nearly there?" She whined, gasping a bit, clutching her leg as she walked. Demyx found himself receiving dirty looks from passers-by, who evidently thought he was forcing her to walk on an injured leg. _Crazy bitch_, he thought glumly.

"It's that house, there, with the blue door." Demyx pointed at his home. The house his rich grandfather Ansem had given him when he was thrown out of his home in America.

"What, that little shack? It's so tiny!" Larxene crowed with no small amount of satisfaction in her voice. Demyx didn't reply, just glowered and stuck the key in the lock viciously, automatically bumping the door with his shoulder. "It sticks sometimes and you have to shove it a bit." He explained when Larxene gave him a funny look.

He loved his house. Loved it, loved it, loved it. It _was_ tiny, as Larxene had gloated over, but it tiny in a comfortable way, snug. Dusty as hell, since Ansem had never really left the basement while he lived in there and had never cleaned. _Never_. And Demyx was far too busy…doing other important stuff than to flit around the house dusting. He had saved up and bought loads of squashy old chairs and dolphin shaped statues and paintings of the sea, just to give the house a more Demyx-feel to it. Larxene stepped over the threshold, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Oh God, why is it so smelly? And what's with the shrine for fish?"

Demyx stood protectively in front of the shelves of dolphin statues, "Dolphins are _not_ fish, they are _mammals_, and they are beautiful and smart."

"Whatever you say, fishboy." Larxene shrugged, grinning slightly, "Oh and, by the way, I can't walk up stairs so you'll have to carry me."

Perfect.

xxxxxxxx

Hayner was talking loudly, making wild, animated gestures as he spoke, eyes gleaming. Apparently, Demyx had gathered, some kid called Seifer had given Hayner a nuclear wedgie in front of the entire class, teacher and all, and now Hayner had declared 'war' on the bully. "Want me to take care of him for ya?" Demyx drawled, a lazy grin slowly spreading on his face. It was a well known fact that Demyx _despised_ fighting, and avoided it all costs. Hayner made eye contact with Pence and tried hard not to laugh.

"Are you drunk, Dem?" He asked in a controlled voice, his face deliberately blank.

"What?" Demyx sat up and peered at the school clock, "It's only half eight! How could I possibly drunk at this ungodly hour?"

"He _is_ drunk!" Olette giggled, nudging Kairi.

Kairi stared at Demyx's too-wide eyes, his swaying body and the way he kept strumming on an invisible sitar.

She snorted. In a girly fashion, of course.

"What the hell, Demyx we're in school, you can't be drunk! Xemnas will flay you alive!" Pence said in horror at the thought of Xemnas catching Demyx in such a state, "Quick guys!" He snapped his fingers at the group, startling them out of their laughing fit, "We've got to hide him!"

"What about classes?" Olette frowned. She despised skipping lessons.

"Um. If we can't hide him in time we'll just take care of him during classes."

"Is anyone in music with Demyx?" Hayner asked, eyebrows raised.

Silence.

"Great, he'll be unsupervised!" He groaned, running a hand through his hair agitatedly.

"Lamer! What an unpleasant surprise!" A deep voice came from behind Demyx, who turned with great concentration to avoid falling over and peered into the stranger's face.

He was taller than Demyx, somehow, since he was obviously younger, had blonde-ish hair hidden under a beanie and a long wicked-looking scar cut between his eyebrows. He looked down at Demyx, sprawled on one of the school's benches, clutching the seat like a lifeline, and smirked. "Why Lamer, your friend seems a little… smashed?"

Demyx smiled goofily, poking the younger boy's leg. "I know you." He confided.

"Oh yeah?" Seifer raised his eyebrows and gave the group an incredulous look.

"Yeah…" Demyx thought hard, "You're that brat who keeps giving my good friend Hayner wedgies. Not cool, man. Not cool." He sat up shakily, wobbling, glaring up at Seifer with unfocused eyes. "I don't like you. But you're pretty." He grinned. Seifer's face became smug, smirking haughtily at the compliment. He flexed his muscles, directing it to Hayner in particular, who scowled in return.

Pence gave a great shout of laughter. Olette and Kairi tittered nervously. Hayner went a bit red.

"Demyx!" He reached up and pulled Demyx away from the bully, blushing madly for no particular reason, "I think it's time we hide you, yes?"

"Yesh." Demyx replied solemnly, hiccupping quietly, peering down at his aqua coloured shirt and poking the printed bubbles on it.

Seifer's hand on Hayner's shoulder stopped them in their tracks. Pence and Olette tensed. Kairi looked uncertain.

"Hold on there, Lamer." Seifer said quietly, trying hard to smirk at the sight of Hayner's panicked expression, "What do I get in return for not spilling the beans about your friend?"

"Uh…" Hayner looked terrified.

"Tell you what," Seifer said magnanimously, "We'll discuss it on the way to class. C'mon."

And with that he led a horrified-looking Hayner off, still blushing.

Pence lugged Demyx back up from where he had been resting on the ground.

"Uh, guys, how the hell are we going to hide him?"

The gang looked at each other, aware that they had fifteen minutes to stash a drunk Demyx somewhere he couldn't cause trouble.

"I've got it!" Pence declared. They all looked at him with hope in their eyes, apart from Demyx, who was trying to count his toes, "The roof!"

"No!" Kairi said, annoyed, "He'd fall and crack his head open."

"Plus he'd be really easy to spot." Olette pointed out.

"I…am too shexy, fer me…shorts? No, not shorts," Demyx mumbled, manoeuvring himself into a standing position, wiggling his hips, "Shirt! That's it! I AM TOO SHEXY FER ME SHIRT!" He bawled, beautiful singing voice completely ruined in his drunken state.

"Demyx!" Pence hissed, looking scandalised, "You stop that right now!"

"Oh, make me, Penny," Demyx fixed his glare on Pence, eyes bloodshot, "Make my day, punk."

Kairi snorted again but tried to be helpful by seizing Demyx's arm and yanking down with all her might.

"KAIRI!" Demyx roared, delighted grin on his handsome face, "My one and ONLY friend! Come to…dance with me, yesh? Yesh." And with that Demyx waltzed around the student room with Kairi's face smushed against his chest, an utterly serious expression on his face.

Until Kairi's leg became entangled in his and he stumbled. Terrified, Kairi let out a squawk and flailed as she fell. Demyx dropped her instantly. "Woah. Head rush." He said, baffled, as the room swam before his eyes. He spun around quite gracefully, dimly hearing Pence's voice bleating something.

He was so busy trying to focus on pirouetting successfully that he smacked into someone's chest. A muscled, _man_'s chest. He squeaked and instinctively held onto the person, noting that they already had their arms around him. "Ooh." He said, dazed, peering into the person's face. It was nice, he decided, flesh-coloured and all that. He poked it. His hand was swiftly caught and pulled firmly back down. "Hello. Is that Kairi?" He asked, well aware that he was very much in this person's personal space.

"No," Said a deep, pleasant yet unfamiliar voice. Sharp with a hint of amusement, "This is Zexion."

"Oh." He replied, bemused when he heard Pence, Kairi and Olette gasp at the same time, "I'm sorry. I don't know you."

And with that, because it seemed like the right time, and nothing seemed to be coming into focus anytime soon, he leant forward and brushed his lips gently over Zexion's. If he'd heard them gasp before, he heard them _shriek_ now, completely utterly horrified.

"D-demyx! That's Xigbar's -"

The warmth around his mouth withdrew slowly, and the world came into sharp focus again.

Grey. Dark grey, pale skin, harsh frown of a mouth. He was about the same age as Demyx, and he was even slimmer than him, though he didn't have the same feminine hips as Demyx. His arms were locked around Demyx, who realised they were the only thing keeping him upright. He was wearing a lab coat and thin-framed black glasses that made him look studious and handsome.

"Why on earth," The taller man said quietly and with care, each syllable controlled, his voice coming out as a rasp, "did you do that?"

"Uh…" Demyx stared back into Zexion's eyes, feeling sure his dawning sensation of horror tingling around his stomach was reflected on his face, "I don't know!" He babbled, "I'm just really drunk!"

The other man's lips quirked in a fair attempt at a smile, though it came out as a slight grimace, "Oh?" He said lightly, his fingers slowly lifting away from Demyx's arms, "Is that your only reason?"

Demyx was speechless with disbelief, and could only nod.

He was suddenly aware of Pence standing behind him, looking frightened but resolute. "He didn't mean it sir, honest, Demyx just isn't feeling too well."

Demyx saw Kairi and Olette nodding furiously in agreement, neither looking too convincing.

Zexion visibly wavered, torn between obviously wanting to follow the rules and giving him a break. Grey eyes flickered in indecision, before he sucked in a breath, angry.

"Fine. But you are to go straight home, sober up and _study_. I'm only giving you a break because it is your first offence at this school. I won't report it either."

Demyx wrinkled his nose in cute confusion, "Report it? But aren't you a student…_ahohmygod_ –"His eyes widened in terror and horrible realisation. "You are…"

"Zexion," His said with a small, yet fairly evil looking grin, and readjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose to peer down at Demyx, "The lab assistant in the Science block. Don't worry, I am your age." He said with no small amount of humour in his voice, "I just skipped a few grades and got a job here."

"He's also Xigbar's brother." Kairi pointed out helpfully.

"Oh no," Demyx gulped. Not Xigbar. Not _his best friend_. Oh shit. "You're the brother. The one who lives a hundred miles away from here."

"Not anymore, evidently." Zexion replied, finally releasing Demyx. "I'm new here."

Pence, unable to take anymore of the tension in the room, rushed forward, seized Demyx around the middle and started to drag him away from the lab assistant he had molested. Kairi and Olette grabbed Demyx's arms and pulled him towards the door.

The door shut behind them, swallowing Demyx's protests. Zexion remained standing in the empty room, eyes fixed on the door with the tiniest of smiles on his face.

"His name is Demyx, huh?" He mumbled to himself, fingertips tracing his lips thoughtfully. "Interesting."

xxxxxxxx

Aha. OK, Drunk!Demyx was ridiculously fun to write, I'll admit it. Reasons for his drunken state will be revealed next chapter. And oh God, I can't write Zexion. I've never played a game with him in it (just KH and KHII) and I haven't got a clue what he's like, especially since so many people have said he isn't stoic and emo like people write him a lot. So I made him a bit smirky, a bit sarcastic, and obviously he doesn't like people not following the rules (ironic considering he's a schemer) and a teensy bit nerdy. I adore Demyx and I'm not going to make him the comic relief wimp, he's just going to be a bit silly, I guess.

Next chapter brings the arrival of: **Sora, Roxas and Axel.**


End file.
